During operation of an underwater vehicle, much of the thrust generated by the underwater vehicle to propel it through the water is used to overcome drag forces acting on the vehicle. Some underwater vehicles, such as smaller, unmanned underwater vehicles, have a limited operational time that is based on a finite fuel supply that can be carried by the underwater vehicle, and is needed to generate the necessary thrust.
What is needed is a way to reduce the drag forces acting on the underwater vehicle during operation, and by doing so, prolong the operational time of the underwater vehicle.